Red Racer factory
(exterior) (factory floor) (CEO offices) (raider camp) |terminal =Red Racer factory terminal entries }} The Red Racer factory is a pre-War Red Racer tricycle factory on the outskirts of southwestern Washington, D.C., northeast of the Nuka-Cola plant and south-southwest of Grayditch in the Capital Wasteland. The medium-sized building is inhabited by feral ghouls, a human and super mutants, and has two interior sections. Layout Exterior The factory's door faces east, toward a partially enclosed parking lot. There's a loading dock on the south side of the building where an overturned container of irradiated barrels has spilled into another parking lot below. A few raiders occupy the area; expect to see one to the east on the upper parking lot and a couple in the lower southern parking lot any time the Lone Wanderer travels here. If the player character has already visited the Nuka-Cola plant, they can interact with a trio of raiders called the Sudden-Death Overtime Gang. This is part of the unmarked quest Just for the Taste of It. An alley between the buildings across the parking lot to the east is the site of what appears to be a raiders-only shop with some decent loot. There are also some skill books at the scavenger's bridge to the north, but they must be stolen. With Operation: Anchorage installed, the entrance to Bailey's Crossroads Metro is a short walk to the southeast. Factory floor This area is a fairly complex maze of assembly lines and catwalks, with a few scattered offices and a large number of toolboxes, workbenches and components for crafted items. The quickest route through is to follow the hall west from the entrance, keep moving west and north until the player character can go up a stairway, then head through the covered passage southwest directly to the CEO offices' door. Careful exploration will uncover two safes and two well-hidden skill books. One safe is located in an office full of cubicles directly west from the entrance. The other can be found in the easternmost room, on the north side of the complex, on the highest level of catwalks, also in an office full of cubicles. Both safes have Easy locks. Feral ghouls are found throughout, and high level characters with the Broken Steel add-on will encounter a number of powerful feral ghoul reavers. Each time the player character kills one of these ghouls, they'll emit an electronic "chirp" similar to a mine prior to exploding. The head of the dead ghoul will then burst, if it has not already been destroyed. CEO offices The offices section is smaller and more straightforward, and is protected by several super mutants (up to masters depending on level) with the same head-bursting effect as the ghouls. Characters with the ability to hack (Average) computer terminals will be able to find information on this phenomenon, and the terminal closest to the entrance has the option to "Disable Chips," killing any remaining super mutants and ghouls except the caged ghoul Stefan. The Surgeon, a mad scientist armed with a missile launcher, is responsible for the brain implants in the creatures the player character has been fighting. This non-player character is hostile, but may be fooled by wearing the ghoul mask. The Surgeon has the key to two safes and a cell nearby. The cell holds Stefan, a prized glowing one subject. Notable loot Exterior * In an alley to the east, the home of a heavy weapon-wielding raider and three guard dogs: Guns and Bullets on a shelf, and U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes next to the footlocker near the bed. A considerable number of food items, drugs and crafting items are also present. * Grognak the Barbarian - next to a dead wastelander inside the overturned container of irradiated barrels to the south. The corpse will disappear over time. * Ledoux's hockey mask - worn by Goalie Ledoux. See the unmarked quest Just for the Taste of It. * In a Dot's Diner in the curve of the road to the west, there is another U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes. Factory floor CEO offices * Nikola Tesla and You - on a shelf behind an Average locked door. Right near the entrance from the factory floor. * The Surgeon's lab coat - worn by the Surgeon. * 1 Nuka-Cola Quantum - inside Stefan's cage. Related quests * The Nuka-Cola Challenge (Just for the Taste of It) Notes * In a factory floor bathroom, there is a stall with a fire hydrant instead of the usual toilet. * In the CEO offices, if one listens closely they will hear the strange, eerie whispers that are heard in the virulent underchambers in the Dunwich Building. The voices say "Alhazred!" and "G'Yeth!" * Random encounters occur to the west and north. * It is possible that the Sudden-Death Overtime gang may become hostile before speaking with them. * The building can occasionally become glitched. This is usually after attempting to drag a corpse. After dragging one, a dragging noise can be heard while the player character is walking. * Although the entrance of the building is on the east side when the player character is outside, it is on the south side when they're inside. Appearances This Red Racer factory appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery RR_factory_interior.jpg|Factory floor, with the oversized teddy bear Grognak_the_Barbarian_Red_Racer_factory.jpg|Grognak the Barbarian Deans Electronics Red Racer factory.jpg|Dean's Electronics DC Journal of IM Red Racer factory.jpg|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine Nikola_Tesla_and_You_Red_Racer_factory.jpg|Nikola Tesla and You US Army HFR Dot's Diner.jpg|U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes in Dot's Diner to the west Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Red Racer factory ru:Завод «Ред Рейсер» de:Red Racer-Fabrik es:Fábrica Corredor Rojo zh:Red Racer Factory uk:Завод «Ред Рейсер»